1. Field of the Invention
Sludge recovery apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the more critical areas, in a nuclear fuel fabrication cycle is the recovery of sludge from a grinding operation of the fuel pellets.
The current method of sludge recovery employs a bowl centrifuge to separate liquid from solid. The bowl is manually removed from the drive mechanism. The sludge is hand scraped from the bowl into a pan for drying and subsequent oxidation for recycle. This technique is undesirable with respect to satisfying recycle fuels plant requirements and may also fail to comply with critically-safe-geometry requirements.